


I've Had It

by thea_zara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Slight Hint of Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thea_zara/pseuds/thea_zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is finished, done, at the end of his rope and, apparently, still completely incomprehensible to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Had It

"Oh my God, they're horrible. I don't know why you ever bothered to make them. Ungrateful, irritating, whiny little leeches who don't give a crap about anyone but themselves. I'm done. Seriously fucking done. You are on your fucking own with them from now on. Furry bastards!" Stiles ranted, storming from one side of the room to the other, throwing his hands this way and that as he snatched things up, stuffing them in a backpack he was holding.

Derek had been sitting on the bed reading, but now his eyes were red as he glared at the man he was in love with... mated to. 

"Don't you look at me like that. I've put up with a lot, but its over. I'm not their mommy and they can just piss right the fuck off. I didn't sign up for their shit, I never wanted you to make them in the first place."

Furious now, Derek jumped off the bed and was growling at him.

"Are you... you are." Stiles said, glaring right back now. "Right I get it. They're pack and I'm not, naturally you'd take their side."

Tears starting to fall he stormed from the room and Derek stood there stunned for a moment or two, until he heard little Laura crying in response to Stiles' mood, as he was picking her up, and walking away. All at once the fury was back. Just what the Hell was Stiles doing. He slammed out of their room and into the nursery to see Stiles cuddling with their two kids, and silently crying. Both car seats were out and the diaper bag was half full.

"What the HELL are you doing with them?" He demanded.

"It's Sunday." Stiles said, trying to subtly wipe his eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything." Derek asked, confused, but still pissed off.

"Sunday dinner at my Dad's house? Or is he suddenly not as good as your fucking pack now too? It was the ONE fucking thing he asked for when I moved in here. Just because the lot of you are being huge dicks is no reason to go back on our word."

"So what? You're going to go to your Dad's house and pretend? Act like you didn't just decide to turn your back on us? You don't think he'll figure out somethings wrong when you don't have the kids anymore?"

Stiles eyes might as well have been wolf eyes with the strength of the glare shot Derek's way at that. He very carefully sat Laura down, and slid a hand down the side of her brother's face, before standing up and facing their father, rage incarnate.

"I don't give two shits that you're a werewolf or a Hale or the almighty fucking Alpha. I will bury you in the deepest darkest hole and fill it in with concrete if you ever so much as hint at keeping me from my children again. I will fill every fucking orifice with wolfsbane and seal it in with mountain ash and then I will start getting creative. I would NEVER do something like that to you, and the fact that you would..." 

Derek had argued with Stiles, a lot, but he had never actually feared the young man, until now. On top of that he was furious and now really fucking confused.

"But it's totally okay for you to decide you don't want them any more, right?"

"Did you hit your head? I mean I know werewolf healing and all, but seriously did you hit your head?" Stiles asked, head tilted, looking at him strangely.

"What?"

"Well despite our current argument, I've always thought you were a fairly smart person, so I'm trying to figure out how the HELL you could possibly think I don't want my children."

"You said it. You stood there and told me you were done with them." Derek spit out gesturing towards their bedroom.

"No I didn't."

Derek, who had been looking for a way around Stiles, to the children, without being obvious about it froze, because Stiles was telling the truth.

"You called them furry bastards." Derek said, looking back and forth between their bedroom door and Stiles, who was looking at him like he was losing his mind.

"First off, I would never, EVER refer to our children as bastards, and second IF someone does, the proper response is to punch them in the fucking face." Stiles said, glaring.

"You said you were done, that you didn't sign up for their shit, and you didn't want to make them in the first place." Derek said, now seriously questioning his own sanity, particularly when Stiles started laughing.

"You idiot." Derek could practically smell the relief on Stiles. He stood staring, completely confused while Stiles caught his breath.

"I wasn't talking about our kids, dumbass. I meant Jackson and Erica. When I went down to the kitchen, Jackson was being his normal douchey self and Erica... You know what, it doesn't matter, they were being dicks and I was being hormonal and touchy and stupid, but apparently nowhere near as stupid as you. Wait... you seriously thought I would talk about our babies like that?" Stiles was starting to glare again and Derek, at once both relieved and suddenly terrified, did the smart thing and pulled him into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Another mini-fic while I work on The Devil In the Details.


End file.
